memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Sovereign/Brother's Keeper/Prologue
In sector 234 in the Alpha Quadrant the USS Saladin is approaching a class-J nebula, while taking a break from border patrol on the main bridge Captain Ray Martin is sitting in the big chair looking at the nebula cloud as he turns to his Vulcan XO/science officer Commander Xonac at the science console. Commander what am I looking at here? Captain Martin asked Commander Xonac. The Vulcan reports his findings to the Captain. Captain it appears to be a trace of meteron clouds and metaphasic radiation but nothing our shields can't handle, but we'll need to drop to one third impulse speed cause of the clouds gases will interfere with our impulse reactors Commander Xonac makes the report to Captain Martin. He turns in his Captain's chair at the helm and looks at his Deltan helm officer. Lieutenant Illia slow to one-third and take us in let's take a look at this new cloud, all science stations standby for scientific research Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Illia and then pressed the com panel on his command chair's armrest. In the 24th century the USS Sovereign is at impulse speed in the nebula cloud doing studies as well. Captain's log stardate 53879.2., while taking a break from border patrol the Sovereign has discovered a nebula cloud that has some interesting stuff in it and we're happy to have chief science officer Lieutenant Commander Samantha Wildman on board the ship she served on board the USS Voyager during its time in the Delta Quadrant we're happy to have her aboard the ship. On the bridge Captain Tyson is sitting in her Captain's chair looking at the cloud on the main viewer as Commander Kadohata at her console makes the report. This nebula cloud matches the information from the USS Enterprise had on the Briar Patch in 2375, its has metaphasic radiation, and well it's not gonna force us to drop to one third Impulse speed Commander Kadohata says as she report her findings to Captain Tyson. She looks at Commander Adams. No ma'am I don't this will be a welcome change for the crew Commander Adams says as she looks at Captain Tyson. She smiles at her. All right then Mr. Hawk take us into the cloud one quarter impulse speed Captain Tyson says as she looks at the young Ensign. He nods at her and inputs commands into the helm. The Sovereign goes into the nebula cloud. On the bridge of the Saladin, Captain Martin is sitting in his command chair while the ship is exploring the cloud, as he turns to his first officer. I'll be in my quarters Commander Xonac you've got the bridge Captain Martin says as he looks at his first officer. The Vulcan nods at the Captain, Captain Martin heads to the turbolift when all of the sudden the ship shakes hard as the crew is thrown from their consoles as the klaxons sound their holding onto the rail as the ship shakes harder and harder. Report Captain Martin says as he's hanging onto the rails heading to his Captain's chair and he sits in it as he's hanging onto the arm rests of the chair. It's strange Captain we've seem to lost our dampers Lieutenant Palmer reports as she's looking at the helm console. Captain looks at her. Stabilize us Lieutenant Captain Martin says as he's hanging onto the chair. Palmer goes to work on the helm console and then the ship straighten up. Damage report Captain Martin says as he looks around the Bridge. Commander Xonac looks at the console. Damage to number four shield, sickbay is reporting wounded but no deaths minor hull buckling on deck 15 Commander Xonac says as he reports to Captain Martin. Then Ensign Sha'Ress looks at the com station and then turns to Captain Martin. Sir I'm picking up a signal out there but its weird Ensign Sha'Ress says as she looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin turns to her. Can you be more specific Ensign Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She then inputs commands into the console and brings the com signal on the speakers. This is Captain Nicole Tyson of the Federation starship USS Sovereign to unknown Federation vessel do you require assistance, we're standing by with medical and engineering teams Captain Tyson says over the com. The crew are completely shocked and surprised by this.